


"I'm your fan!"

by EliteJeonghan



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, How Do I Tag, M/M, Secret Relationship, Slow Burn, band au, did I name the band Drift Away after listening to a minghao vocal compilation? maybe..., drummer jihoon, i can't tag, more so jicheol than anything else, will add more as i go along - Freeform, youtube au, youtuber seungcheol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 21:00:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13725876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliteJeonghan/pseuds/EliteJeonghan
Summary: What would you do if your favourite member of a band just so happened to be a fan of you? Well, that's what happened to Seungcheol. Seungcheol's life seems complete to him until Jihoon comes into the picture and shakes things up.Seungcheol as a Youtuber and Jihoon as a drummer of a band, what happens when they come together?





	1. Intro

Seungcheol has never felt more loved. He has his family, he has a nice group of friends and he has his 1.3 million Youtube following. Seungcheol has been on Youtube for a brief amount of time considering how long the site has been around, he has been on and off making videos for 2 and a half years, his content depends on what random idea pops into his head that week and sometimes he features his friends. His friendship circle consists of fellow youtubers Minghao, Mingyu, a Youtube band made up of Seungkwan, Soonyoung, Seokmin, Chan and Wonwoo and finally Joshua, one of his neighbours. Ah yes, Seungcheols life couldn’t get any more full of love if he tried… until Seungkwan Facetimed him to ask a question that would later change his life.

“Seungcheol, have you heard of the band Drift Away?” 

“Sorry, who?” clearly wasn’t the answer that Seungkwan was looking for, as the look he gave Seungcheol was showing a mixture of shock, disgust and excitement. Honestly Seungcheol doesn’t know how Seungkwan does it. However, the hour long discussion about Drift Away is an hour he really could of spent searching them himself, because most of the time Seungkwan would get… distracted you could say. 

“So Drift Away is a four membered band with Jeonghan on guitar and vocals, Jun on the keyboard and background vocals, Jihoon being main vocals and on drums and finally, the love of my life, the cherry to my pie, the day to my night, the lighter to my cigare-”

“Kwannie, you don’t smoke”

“…as I was saying. The last member is Hansol… he plays bass and raps… he is incredible… I’ve seen them live twice and one time I got front row and I swear Hansol looked directly at me!! Hey, don’t laugh, I’m serious!”

“It’s cute Seungkwan, seeing you crushing on this guy, maybe I’ll check them out”

“Um, about that…”

“What is it” Seungcheol said, already knowing where it was leading,

“Well I already asked everyone, and they can’t come, but I have two tickets to see Drift Away next weekend and I can’t give them up Cheol, I just can’t! They are front row tickets and I tried so hard to get them, please say you’ll come Seungcheol, please!”

“Alright alright, I’ll come, but you don’t need to be shouting down the phone. I’ll even look them up now”

“Thanks Cheol, love ya!” 

“Lov-” and he’s hung up. 

Right. But Seungcheol did as he said, and he searched up the band on Youtube. This lead to him being there at his desk, three hours after his Facetime session with Seungkwan ended, watching ‘Top 10 Lee Jihoon (Drift Away) fancams’ because God, if he ever needed confirmation that he liked guys… well this video does it. 

Lee Jihoon… what a guy.


	2. Getting To Know You, Getting To Know All About You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The more Seungcheol sees of Jihoon, the deeper he falls.

Seungcheol spent the whole week learning about Jihoon. What he likes, what he dislikes, when his birthday is, his age, essentially he learned all there is to know about Jihoon... and the rest of the band. Don't get him wrong, he really likes Drift Away and their music, he just... really likes Jihoon. Not that he'd admit that to anyone. Picture him, wrapped in his duvet fanboying over newly released fancams of Jihoon on the drums, he was what you call whipped.  
Drift Away, Seungcheol learned, weren't that well known. They had a respected following in Korea allowing them to hold gigs at places with a several hundred near thousand capacity and manage to sell out tickets. So he understood why Seungkwan did not want to sell his tickets and honestly, he's GLAD that Seungkwan told him to listen to them. He listens to their music everyday and feels like he's known the band for a while. He was in deep. 

But to add stress onto Seungcheol's life, Seungkwan informed him that not only do they have front row tickets, they also have tickets to a fanmeet after the show. Seungcheol would be seeing Jihoon face to face and boy... he wasn't ready. Only he didn't get to think about much until he was alone because Seungkwan took it upon himself to tell Seungcheol his plan for the night and let him know exactly how he will introduce himself to Hansol. Word for word. With Seungcheol having to be the stand in for Hansol. Of course Seungkwan didn't listen to Seungcheol when he said "But what if Hansol doesn't say all this stuff?" Best let him figure it out for his own then.  
So yes, here he was, laying in his bed at 2am wondering what to wear to get Jihoon's attention. He felt like he was a teenager all over again. 

Here's the thing about Seungcheol, he has had relationships, three if you want to be specific. It's not that he craves love and attention... because that's certainly not it. He just, well he likes knowing that the other person loves him... Okay so he kind of does crave it. But not that bad, honest!  
His last relationship was two years ago, with a girl and they were together for seven months. Everything was going great, to Seungcheol at least. She later broke up with him because he was too "clingy". But its fine. Everything was fine to Seungcheol. He had his friends, his family and his following... yes. He couldn't have felt more love if he tried...

Sometimes though he just wants to get into bed, after a long day, and find his partner there sleeping. He loves love and hates love all at once.  
He loves how you can feel when you're in love and when they love you back. But the feeling you get when love is taken away...

But it was fine. Life goes on. Some people just aren't meant to be together and you find out the hard way. However, Seungcheol was ever the optimist.  
He wasn't actively searching for love, he was working on himself, since his last relationship was quite the wake up call. He's doing fine if you were to ask anyone. So yes, life goes on.

On the Thursday, three days before the concert and two days before he has to upload, Seungcheol decides he should probably film something for this weeks upoload.

"And finally, in my music favourites, I've recently got into the band Drift away! As recommended by Seungkwan. That Jihoon is a talented man, pure talent, he's incredible." Remain neutral Seungcheol, don't mention how all you do is watch videos of Jihoon.  
"I will be seeing them tomorrow if you're watching this the day of upload, so if you're there, come and say hi! I also have a ticket to their fanmeet after the show, so don't be waiting for me after because I don't want you guys to be getting cold." 

"So, that's it for my monthly favourites, and do have a listen to Drift Away, the outro to this video is one of their songs, 'Falling For U', see you next week!"  
Joshua, who was helping him film, stopped the video,  
"Soooooo... are we gonna talk about your obvious crush on Jihoon?"

"My wHA-CRUSH-I'M. Joshua. No. That's. No."

"Seungcheol, I think you're forgetting that I live next door... the walls are very thin."

"I don't know what you're talking about"

"Just yesterday you re-watched the same video of Jihoon for an hour"

"How do you know it was Jihoon?"

"Cheol... I don't know if you even hear yourself when watch his videos... you constantly squeal, yes I mean SQUEAL, 'ahh Jihoonie, you're so handsome! How can you be so cute!'"

"...um, it was someone else?" The look that received, you would just laugh at, "Fine... I have a teeny, tiny, minuscule, barely there crush on Jihoon"

"I KNEW IT!" Seungkwan yelled,

"Seungkw- wait, Seungkwan?" Joshua lifted his phone up to show a call with Seungkwan lasting for thirty minutes,  
"You heard all of that didn't you..."

"Honestly Cheol, you're gonna have to edit out so much footage because you keep talking about Jihoon, even when he's not relevant to the conversation. 'My next favourite is these cupcakes from a bakery I found when walking this long and lonely road, all by myself did I mention. I bet Jihoon would like these' Seriously Cheol"

"I DON'T sound like that and I NEVER said that Seungkwan!"

"Oh but you do Cheol, anyways, byeeeee"

"Don't you da-" aaaand he's gone.

"Thank you Joshua for that one." 

"Don't mention it Seungcheol" Joshua said slipping out the house, most likely going home, knowing his job here is done.

"Ughhhh, what to do!"  
So now not only Joshua knows he likes Jihoon, but so does Seungkwan, meaning their whole group chat will probably find out soon.

~~~~~~~~~~

Jihoon enjoys his life. He plays his music for his fans and his family supported his dream. That's all he could ask for. But he had more. He had amazing friends that he could live his dream with, and he traveled to amazing places, his life was one of wonder. But it was still missing something.  
He wrote about love in his music but he's yet to find the one. He concentrates on his fans and that is how they have gotten the success they have.  
He enjoys staying in contact with them, so he logs into twitter on Saturday night to see his notifications a bit more alive than usual. 

His door opens before he can check it's contents, "Who is Seungcheol, Jihoon?" Jun said, leaning against the door frame,

"Sorry, who now?" This answer was basically an invitation for Jun to come in, as he walked over and sat on the edge of Jihoon's bed.

"Well, the fans have been saying that this Seungcheol guy, who is a famous Youtuber, is coming to our show tomorrow and he gives high praise of you in his recent video" He said with a smirk,

"So I don't see why you needed to ask me if you already knew the answer, Jun."

"You should watch it, he's a big fan it seems, he gave the band a good word too. Maybe we will gain some more fans from this promo" Jun laughed out,

"Alright, I'll watch it, bye now Jun, sleep time, big show tomorrow" He said, ushering Jun off his bed with the kick of a foot and a wave of his hand.

'Hmmm, lets see who this Seungcheol is then...' He thought while clicking the link a fan had sent and woah.  
That's the first thing he could even say. Woah. Seungcheol is a looker for sure. But he could have an awful personality, he doesn't know yet. Best watch the video first to find out. 

Jihoon spent his time giggling along with the video, Seungcheol is quite goofy, though he had to pause the video when Seungcheol complimented him and breathe before he could press play again. Yeah, Jihoon really can't handle compliments well. But before Jihoon realised, he was clicking on another video of Seungcheol's, and another, and another. Before he knew it, it was 4am on the Sunday and he had nearly worked his way through Seungcheol's whole Youtube. Well Jihoon had never clicked subscribe faster than he had done now and decided that it was enough, he should probably go to sleep soon... Just over fourteen hours until he sees Seungch- before he has his show. Um, he definitely meant his show.


End file.
